Fun-Time--a TMNT COMMISSION Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Esme is teasing Raph, and he's had enough. Luckily, he may know of a way to stop it.


"**Fun-Time—A TMNT Commission Story"**

* * *

**Summary****: Esme is teasing Raph, and he's had enough. Luckily, he may know of a way to stop it.**

**Rated K+ for some crude humor. **

**TMNT © Mirage Studios**

**Esme © LoveableHothead of DeviantART.**

* * *

"**Fun-Time"**

"ESME, GIVE THEM BACK!" Raphael shouted as he chased Esme around the lair. His girlfriend had once again gotten hold of his sais and mask while he was washing up for the evening, and she was teasing and taunting him about being too slow or too clumsy, anything to make Raph's blood boil.

Esme laughed as she skipped around the lair, teasingly holding out Raph's mask and sais. "You want them so badly, come and get them, slow poke," she cooed, and when he came close, she jumped back and took off running again to a different part of the lair.

"This isn't funny," Raph roared. "Give them back to me, NOW!"

"Ooh, you're so cute when your fuse is lit," Esme giggled. She continued to tease and torment him as they raced around the lair, through Donnie's lab, across the living room, over the kitchen table, and in the dojo. "Oh, what's the matter, Raph? Running out of juice?"

Raph stood on the other side of the dojo, getting his breath back, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He knew this was not a situation to lose your cool over, but they had been at it for over ten minutes; it was fun at first, but now it was starting to get old. "I'm not playing anymore," he said, glaring. "Hand over my stuff. Now."

Esme laughed, unaffected by his threatening tone. "You want it so bad? Come and get it." She put his mask on and tucked his sais into her own belt, and then she jumped up into the tree, leaning against the trunk on a branch, letting her feet dangle and sway over the sides of the branch. Then she pulled out an apple and started jamming the sais into it, just to mess with him further.

Raph growled, then when he saw her feet, he had an idea. He remembered an old technique that he used on Mikey and Donnie when they were younger in order to get them to do whatever he wanted. It worked every time, but as they got older, it became harder and took longer for them to give. But he had hopes it would work on Esme. "Okay," he said and casually approached the tree, making sure Esme didn't find anything suspicious; she just continued to jab at the apple. Then he stood directly below her.

Esme continued to jab at the apple, not noticing Raph right below the branch she sat on—not until she felt something grab at her ankle. "Ack! Hey! What are you—?!"

"Hand over the mask and sais, or else," Raph said, evilly grinning.

Esme felt challenged. "Or else, what?" she asked.

"You will suffer the dire consequences."

Esme laughed. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!" She huffed and turned her head away, folding her arms over her chest.

Raph grinned, knowing she'd dare him into it. "Fine, then." He tightened his grip on her ankle and slowly raised his other hand to the bottom of her foot; then he began lightly scratching.

Esme's lips trembled as muffled giggles escaped her as she felt fingers scraping the sole of her foot. She fought not to wiggle her toes and pull away, trying to show that it didn't have much of an effect on her. But the teasing scratches were becoming unbearable the longer they lasted.

Raph chuckled. "Ticklish, huh? How can you stand it? I know for a fact that Mikey never could," he said, continuing to scratch with a little more pressure. "I did the same thing and within seconds he gave in. And he went on and on about me not being able to make him crack, the little wimp. But let's see how well it works on you."

Esme jolted a little when Raph started to dig his fingers into her foot. But she still refused to laugh, no matter how hard it was. But the down part is, Esme was _**very**_ ticklish on her feet. Ever since she was very young, it was her weakest spot; and they weren't protected by any bandage wrapping, which left them vulnerable and much more sensitive. She felt her cheeks puff up as they filled up with laughter, but she refused to give in to Raph's demands. She would not give up so easily. But Raph's teasing fingers were a challenge to ignore.

"Ooh, your cheeks are turning pink," Raph cooed. "What's the matter? Does it tickle? I bet it does. I can tell just by looking at your eyes. I just know you'll bend soon. I will not stop until you hand over my stuff."

"N-N-Nuh-Never...!" Esme grunted, forcing her laughs down her throat.

"Then so be it!" Raph exclaimed and he went all out, scratching and wiggling his fingers into her foot, getting the underside of her toes and along the sides of her foot, switching from light grazes to rough scratches. "Tickle tickle!"

Esme sharply gasped and used both hands to cover her mouth so she could prevent herself from laughing. Her cheeks puffed out and air escaped her lips, making a funny "pffft" sound, as she used almost all of her effort to keep herself from losing it. But she couldn't hold back much longer as she felt herself beginning to break. She wiggled her toes a little and shook her foot from side to side, hoping to relieve some of the ticklish feeling, but it in fact only made things worse. Raph only continued his torture while she moved her foot around. She tried curling her toes, but each time she attempted it, he shoved his fingers underneath and wiggle them, preventing them from curling. Scrunching up her foot did no good either; Raph just went to a different part of the foot and showed no mercy at that spot. Raphael went on and on, grazing and scratching to no end—until Esme could take no more and broke.

"**PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT!** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE! OHO-HO-HO-HO! NA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Raph let out a triumphant laugh. "Ha ha! I've got you now! And I won't stop until you give me my mask and sais back!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, I'll never give in! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! N-Not to YOU! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" Oh, to Esme, it felt _so good_ to let out all of those built up laughs. She hugged her stomach tightly and shook with laughter, swinging her free leg. She tried sounding intimidating and serious, but her giggling and shrieking wasn't making her threats sound convincing. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! R-RAHAHAPH! STOP! PLEASE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! T-THAT'S E-ENOUGH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm just getting started!" Raph smirked. He noticed her kicking leg and grabbed at it, holding a firm grip on the ankle, and then he started mercilessly tickling her other foot. "How ticklish is THIS foot, Esme?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Esme squealed and tugged her foot, trying to get it out of Raph's grip, only failing each try due to weakness from laughter and Raph's strong hold on her. "HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YOU ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EANIE! STA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP IT!"

"Oh, _**I'm **_the meanie?! I'm not the Little thief around here! You are getting what you deserve!" He switched from one foot to another, randomly attacking each one. From her position, Esme had no idea which foot he went for next and jumped and entered another giggle spell when she felt him tickle her sensitive feet.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OH, PLE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EASE, STOP!" Esme cried as tears sprung to her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks the more she laughed.

"Are you going to return what belongs to me?" Raph asked.

"NEVER!"

"Fine!" Then Raph did the unthinkable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Esme freaked and screamed when she felt something warm, wet and wiggly touch her foot, and warm air tickled her soles. Glancing down through tears of mirth, she saw and confirmed that Raphael was now _licking_ her foot. Esme completely lost it and shrieked laughter at the top of her lungs, her sides, stomach and throat cramping. She eventually went lop-sided and fell out of the tree, hugging herself as if her arms were the straps to a strait jacket.

Raph chuckled and watched her regain her breath, laying flat on the floor on her chest. Her feet and toes twitched as the ticklish tingles slowly subsided. She continued to giggle while panting and groaning as her sides and stomach continued cramping. Raph rolled his eyes and jumped into the tree; he tied his red mask over his eyes and took a sai into each hand. Jumping down to the floor, he twirled his sais and tucked them into his belt as he started to walk by Esme. "I told you you'd suffer the dire consequences," he said with a shrug.

Esme panted, "You...were right..."—Then she suddenly reached out and grabbed Raphael's ankles. "And now it's your turn." Before he could react, Raph's feet are pulled out from below him and he face planted the floor with a grunt. Then, Esme got up and sat on his shell, keeping him from running off.

"Urgh! Get off!" Raph growled.

"Sorry, Raphie," Esme crooned, "but you know I don't back down from a fight. Now, how's about a taste of your own poison?" She chuckled when she heard Raph gasp. She knew exactly how to get him back; she knew where _his_ weakest spot was.

Raph grunted and pulled, trying to free himself, but Esme's weight kept him against the floor. He yelped a little when he felt soft, warm hands slip under his arms; then, gentle fingers began to ever-so-lightly graze his skin. His lips trembled and quivered into a smile as he began to snicker, trying to hold back his own laughs.

"Ooh, I know this just drives you _crazy_, doesn't it?" Esme teased. "I know you'll break any second-"

"BAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Ooh, you broke sooner than I thought," Esme giggled. "Cootchie coo! Who's a ticklish turtle? You are, Raphie-Boo! You are!"

Raph kicked his legs and pressed his arms against his sides, but it didn't stop Esme's tickling fingers from reaching under his arms. He was only thankful that his brothers didn't have to see him like this, or else he'd be scarred for life. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! D-DON'T CA-HA-HA-HA-ALL ME…R-RAPHIE-HEE-HEE-BOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Aw, but why not? It's such a cute name for such a cute, ticklish turtle! Now to get deep!" Esme then wriggled and dug her fingers into his underarms.

"AAAAAGH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I'M GONNA SOIL MY SHE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HELL!"

Esme pouted, wanting to continue playing Raph like this, but she didn't want him making a mess in the dojo, or on her. "Okay, okay," she said and stopped, rolling off of him and laying beside him, smiling.

Raph rolled onto his back, taking deep breaths as his giggles died down. "Whew...you...were vicious..."

"_**I **_was vicious?" Esme said. "_**I**_ didn't _lick_ you!"

Raph chuckled. "Hey, at least you showered before all of this."

"Yeah. I'm glad you did, too; otherwise, my hands would smell like dead fish."

"Hey!" Raph pouted.

Esme giggled. "I'm just kidding." Then she rolled over to him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her; then his smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he swiped Esme's ninja stars and jumped to his feet.

Esme gasped and stood up. "Hey, give those back!" she exclaimed and tried to grab them, but Raph kept them out of her reach. "They're mine!"

Raph laughed tauntingly. "You want them, come and get them," he said and took off out of the dojo.

"RAPHAEL!" Esme roared and ran after him, and all the while Raph taunted and teased her.

**THE END. **


End file.
